


The hunter of black and the lady of rose's

by Adsol



Category: RWBY
Genre: And Chiako must protect her, Blood Brothers, Brotherly Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jaune Arc is a dork, Love, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby is a precious snowflake, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: The day Beacon academy held it's initiation four teams formed but what if a fifth formed well let's see as Chikao Kurashiki, Youta Muramasa, Ren Yohsaka and Nariko Tatsuki form team CYRN (pronounced as cyan) and deal with Grimm's, humans who act like monsters and the general idiocy of Beacon academy's students all the while Chikao falls hopelessly in love with a certain red hooded girl.





	The hunter of black and the lady of rose's

**Bold for thought's and change in pov Italics for Semblance usage**

**Chikao's pov**

**The first day**

I walked off the monorail with my suitcase in my hand **why did I have to pack so much** today you see is my first day at Beacon academy and I had to head for the main hall of the academy for a quick briefing although as I walked I heard someone say "hey you could you give me a hand" I looked to see someone had been crushed by their luggage so I decided to go help them by lifting it up when the boy came out he said "thank you for the help say are you a freshman as well" I said "yeah I am I was just heading for the hall" he said "why don't we go together" I nodded in agreement while holding out my hand saying "I'm Chikao Kurashiki" he said "Youta Muramasa it's nice to meet you Chikao" when I looked at Youta the best way I could describe him was that he looked like a typical ladies man with blue eyes and blond hair combined with a soft complexion when I was done inspecting him I said "likewise Youta now let's" I was going to finish when a explosion went of as we turned we saw that a white haired girl was arguing with a girl who had a red cape when the smoke cleared I could see much better than before she had short black hair that just stopped at her neck with fair skin and silver eyes I would have looked at her all day we're it not for the student's being called in for the opening ceremony

After the opening ceremony the rest of the day went by without a hitch and we were getting ready to go to sleep from the night I said "is it really a good idea to let the girls and boys sleep in the same room" Youta said "I don't have a problem" I could hear a perverted tone in his voice with me saying "ya damn perv" that was when some boy said "could you two please keep quiet" we turned to see somebody already in their sleeping bag he had tan skin with shaggy black hair and pale brown eyes I asked "sorry for the noise I don't think I" he said "I'm Ren Yohsaka now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep" me and Youta decided to sleep as well.

The day after we all gathered in the locker room to grab our gear mine was a matte black jacket with white outlines along the edges along with pair of fingerless gloves and some simple black combat boots finished off by a black scarf **anyone touches you and I'll kill them myself** why the scarfs so important I'll explain later I also picked up my weapon opaque resonance that took on the form of Kopis's all of a sudden Youta came up saying "hey Chikao" I waved saying "hey how're you" I got a look at him he was dressed in a outfit that screamed built for battle with some armour on the chest and large shoulder pads and a holster for a large sword on his back he said "hey looking cool" I said "you too now let's head out". 

* * *

As I stood hearing Ozpin finishing his explanation for how the initiation will work I thought to myself **Wait how are getting to the** as we got launched from the cliff I screamed "FOREST" I was sent flying "ok Chikao keep it together you can do this" I held out opaque resonance and stabbed it into a nearby tree allowing me to break my fall "alright time to get to work" as I sheathed my blades I heard Youta callout "hey Chiako" when I ran up to him he said "Ozpin said that the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner didn't he" I said "he did" we gave each other a fist bump saying "well great to be working with you" we then set off in search of the relics.


End file.
